Rupturas Express
by Cintriux
Summary: —Soy como un ángel… Salvo a las personas de relaciones en las que no quieren estar… además, les ahorro el incómodo momento en donde no tendrán que decir el típico 'No eres tú, soy yo. ' — comenté guardando los doscientos dólares que había ganado por una ruptura más elaborada, Garnet simplemente negaba con la cabeza. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**¿Escribir Lapidot cuenta cómo caridad?**

 **Bueno, este fic se supone que sería one-shot… pero me di cuenta que tenía mucho potencial para más. Es un AU de Escuela y eso que odio ese tipo de tramas porque siempre es lo mismo… pero este no lo es porque yo soy la que lo escribe. xD Y porque esto se me había ocurrido cuando varios de mis amigos dijeron que soy una maldita mata pasiones.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

—Peridot, lo que haces ni siquiera es un negocio. — dijo por décima vez Garnet con voz monótona, yo simplemente rodé los ojos mientras contaba el dinero que había ganado los últimos días, estaba obteniendo dinero de la manera más inteligente inimaginable. ¿Quién pensaría que las personas pagarían para que terminara con sus relaciones? Quien lo iba a decir… Varias personas me habían dicho que soy una persona insensible y demasiado honesta, así que debía usar esas cualidades para sacar ventaja y que mejor manera que colocar un anuncio en internet de Rupturas Express. Las personas me dirían con quien debía terminar por ellas mientras que yo les daba el mensaje y recibía dinero fácil. Así que sí, esto era un negocio aunque Garnet dijera lo contrario.

—Soy como un ángel… Salvo a las personas de relaciones en las que no quieren estar… además, les ahorro el incómodo momento en donde no tendrán que decir el típico ''No eres tú, soy yo. '' — comenté guardando los doscientos dólares que había ganado por una ruptura más elaborada, Garnet simplemente negaba con la cabeza… sabía lo que venía a continuación.

—Las parejas deben resolver sus problemas, no pagarte para que tú termines con ellos. — continuó con el sermón que había escuchado varias veces en el momento que le hable sobre mi negocio. — ¿Te gustaría que cuando tengas una pareja ella contratara a alguien para que termine contigo?— Y aquí vamos de nuevo con esto… nunca me había enamorado y ella lo sabía a la perfección… ahora con este negocio no podía darme el lujo de cometer una tontería como esa.

—Eso no va a pasar… — respondí con una enorme sonrisa plantada en mi rostro. Tenía que revisar la página web que había creado para este negocio, últimamente habían empezado a tener más clientes de lo habitual, seguramente me habían recomendado, mucho mejor porque necesitaba más dinero para comprar el Xbox One. Tenía un mensaje donde decía que necesitaba de mis servicios. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Garnet a pesar que llevaba sus gafas de sol puestas.

—No digas que no te lo advertí. — terminó de decir mientras dejaba mi ''oficina'' de trabajo, si el negocio seguía tan bien como hasta ahora… tendría que alquilar una pequeña habitación para trasladar todas las cosas del negocio que tenía en mi habitación. Respondí el correo diciendo que estaba dispuesta a realizar el trabajo solo debíamos juntarnos en algún lugar para que me dijera como quería que yo terminara con su pareja. Quedamos en juntarnos en una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba a quince minutos de mi casa, preparé mis cosas asegurándome de llevar todo lo necesario, laptop, celular, billetera y las llaves de mi casa… perfecto, todo listo. Salí de mi casa para estar a tiempo en el lugar a la hora acordada, agradecía que fuera domingo y no en un día normal de clases. Entré a la pequeña cafetería revisando cada una de las mesas para finalmente encontrar a mi cliente, la conocía ella era mariscal de campo del equipo de mi escuela.

—Hey. — dijo Jasper en modo de saludo, sabía que no me reconocería, después de todo solo estábamos en clase de historia juntas y trataba de no llamar mucho la atención. Me senté frente a ella mientras sacaba de mi mochila mi laptop y la colocaba frente a mí para verme como toda una profesional.

—Muy bien… empecemos. — expresé esperando a que Jasper iniciara a contarme el problema de su relación y como quería que yo terminara con ella, tenía varias opciones para dar pero todo dependería del gusto del cliente, entre más elaborada era la ruptura… tendría mayor costo.

—Te imaginaba más intimidante y más alta. — comentó causando que yo alzara una ceja, no le respondería de manera tajante… ella era un cliente y no podía darme el lujo de ahuyentarla e insultarla. —Necesito que termines con mi novia. — continuó diciendo lo obvio. Deportistas, lo único que tenían eran músculos… me dije mentalmente.

—Necesito que seas más específica… ¿Nombre? ¿Cómo se encuentra actualmente su relación? ¿Por qué quieres terminar? ¿Cuáles son sus gustos? — intervine mientras me acomodaba mis lentes.

—Se llama Lapis Lázuli… nuestra relación es horrible casi ya no hablamos pero ella sigue siendo controladora y sinceramente siento como si me estuviera ahogando en esa relación. — dijo mientras yo iba escribiendo todo eso en un archivo de Word, tenía que llevar un registro de todo para mostrarle a nuevos clientes que era capaz de realizar cualquier trabajo. Asentí con la cabeza indicándole que podía continuar. — A ella le gusta mucho el océano, todo lo que esté relacionado con el agua… incluso se tiñó el cabello de azul por eso. — continuó diciendo.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra en Facebook?— cuestioné, obtener más información era lo necesario para hacer un buen trabajo y si para eso debía usar mis habilidades en informática para hackear una cuenta en Facebook… lo haría, ya lo había hecho varias veces para otros clientes.

—A ella no le gusta la tecnología. — respondió con inquietud, genial, lo que faltaba… tendría que hacer trabajo de campo para recolectar información… al menos podía sacar provecho de eso y cobrarle más por todo lo que tendría que hacer.

— ¿Cómo quieres que termine con ella? — pregunté cruzándome de brazos, colocando a un lado mi laptop para poder observar a la enorme chica que tenía enfrente. — ¿Quieres que sea sutil para que puedan seguir siendo amigas o quieres que termine odiándote? — necesitaba saber que era lo que mi cliente quería, varias personas me habían pedido que querían romper toda conexión con su ex pareja y yo como buena persona que soy, usaba mi creatividad e inteligencia para que fuera mejor de lo que ellos esperaban. Me felicitó uno de mis clientes cuando se enteró que había colocado una rata en descomposición en un paquete de regalo con una nota que decía ''Esta muerta, como nuestra relación'' seguido del nombre de mi cliente. Aunque me gané un ojo morado esa vez por entregar el mensaje… valió la pena por trecientos dólares, incluso me dio propina.

—Uhh… quiero que no pueda verme ni en pintura. — con esa respuesta que obtuve no pude evitar sonreír, seria entretenido investigar a esta chica, averiguar sus temores y luego terminar con ella.

— ¿Y ella estudia en la misma escuela que tú?— Jasper asintió con la cabeza después de escuchar la pregunta que había hecho, eso era excelente solo tenía que revisar los expedientes estudiantiles y ver si su horario congeniaba con el mío. — Necesitaré un adelanto… espero que hayas traído dinero contigo. — informé extendiendo mi mano para recibir el dinero. —Iniciare mañana mismo con mi investigación… tú solo debes mantenerte distante, en una semana el trabajo estará hecho. Y recuerda, tú y yo no nos hemos visto. —finalicé, guardando mis cosas.

—Gracias. — habló la pobre alma en pena, después de que me levantara de la mesa con mis cosas guardadas en mi mochila. Asentí con la cabeza mientras me retiraba de la cafetería, tenía que dirigirme rápidamente a mi casa para empezar a revisar el horario que tenía Lapis Lázuli. Mientras más rápido terminara el trabajo, más rápido obtendría mi dinero. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue abrir mi laptop para revisar los expedientes estudiantiles, ella llevaba natación como deporte… y yo ajedrez, digan lo que digan ¡El ajedrez es un deporte! Bien… podía entrar a la clase de natación por esta semana para recolectar la información necesaria. Seguí observando sus clases, llevaba biología a las once de la mañana al igual que yo, eso era perfecto, la verdad es que nunca presté atención a los otros alumnos, casi solo me mantenía con amigas cercanas. Eso hacía que mi trabajo fuera más fácil.

Para el día viernes la relación de Jasper y Lapis habría terminado.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? No es el típico AU de escuela ¿o sí?**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y ustedes saben que disfruto leyendo sus reviews. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Que les puedo decir de este capítulo… me entretuve escribiéndolo, necesitaba escribir algo más alegre después de escribir una tragedia, así que aquí esta este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece… ya lo saben todos y debo recordármelo a cada rato cuando pongo estas notas de autor que seguramente nadie lee. :'(**

* * *

Primer día para iniciar mi investigación de campo, la noche anterior me la pasé acomodando mi horario para que encajara perfectamente con el de la víctima, podía saltarme algunas clases aunque eso arruinaría mi asistencia perfecta… pero todo sea por el dinero. Caminé por los pasillos de la escuela, guardé unas cuantas cosas que no me serían necesarias en mi casillero, le di la última revisión al horario de Lapislázuli y me dirigí a su primera clase: Historia con la señorita Rose Cuarzo.

Repase mentalmente las vagas descripciones que me había dado Jasper… dijo que tenía el cabello azul así que no sería difícil encontrar a una chica con el cabello de ese color, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto en el momento en que entré al salón de clase, todos estaban hablando porque la profesora aun no había llegado. Solo tenía que sentarme hasta atrás y tratar de pasar desapercibida, eso habría sido fácil… excepto que en el momento en que me senté alguien había hecho ese típico sonido de flatulencias, en definitiva, este lugar estaba lleno de idiotas infantiles. Pude divisar a la persona causante de ese sonido, la chica de cabello azul que había estado buscando, le dirigí una mirada de odio, no se reiría cuando haya acabado con ella, solo debía ser paciente y esperar a que el día de su ruptura llegara. Quizás si le dejaba una bomba apestosa con unas flores marchitas junto con el mensaje de Jasper… sufriría lo suficiente como para saber que nadie se mete con la fabulosa Peridot. Estuve observándola durante la clase, llevaba una falda larga y una blusa de manga corta… su comportamiento en el transcurso de la clase fue de aburrimiento ya que solo se la paso observando a la profesora con los ojos entrecerrados mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su mano. Pude concluir que por su atuendo y actitud era una hippie cruzada con una emo al borde del suicidio. Pero esa solo era información respecto a su apariencia, aun debía conocer sus gustos y disgustos… sobre todo sus disgustos, de esa forma los utilizaría para que el trabajo esté terminado. Cuando el periodo de clase terminó, ella se levantó de su asiento mientras caminaba a la salida junto a una chica de cabello teñido de verde claro, iban hablando de lo que usarían para el baile que sería dentro de dos semanas y como Lapislázuli haría que Jasper se pusiera un corbatín de color azul a juego con su vestido. No pude evitar soltar una risa al escuchar esa parte, pobre ingenua… no sabía lo que le esperaba el viernes. Nhyajajaja… Si, así es… había estado practicando mi risa malvada para este tipo de ocasiones.

—Pero que nerd…— murmuró la chica alta de cabello verde claro.

—Apuesto a que no tiene pareja para el baile. — respondió de igual manera Lapislázuli, puff… no necesitaba pareja para un evento en donde habría una manada de idiotas, obviamente pasaría esa noche en mi habitación con mi nueva consola de videojuegos mientras mataba a jugadores en red. Además ella ni siquiera tenía derecho de hacer ese comentario, ella tampoco tendría pareja para esa fecha.

Esa había sido su conversación durante el resto de las demás clases… sinceramente ya me había aburrido de escucharlas hablar sobre ese estúpido baile en donde coronarían al rey y la reina como los típicos fanfics escolares que había estado leyendo de Percy y Paulette… esos fics eran una basura… era el mismo cliché de siempre, no sabía cómo no había quedado ciega después de leer fanfics de mi NOTP. Al menos tomaría un descanso de la insufrible plática en el tiempo de receso, me sentaría unas tres mesas aparte para no tener que escucharlas, además tendrían la boca llena de comida no creo que sean lo suficientemente desagradables como para hablar así. ¡Era lunes de pizza! Me apresuré a tomar mi bandeja para cachar la rebanada más grande, esta era mi ganancia por soportar la primera parte del día. Con una enorme sonrisa pedí mi pizza, luego observé como Lapislázuli le pedía a la señora de la cafetería… el alimento intocable en un lunes de pizza… ¡Ensalada! Vi con horror como se sentaba en su mesa y empezaba a comer, debía haberlo visto venir… ella era tan anormal, no tengo nada en contra de los vegetarianos... ¡Pero era Lunes de Pizza! Ella era un espécimen raro: vegetariana, emo y odia la tecnología.

— ¡P-Dot! ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?— preguntó Amatista, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y sentándose junto a mí mientras que Garnet y Perla se sentaban frente a nosotras. Esto era incomodo, no podía comentarle a Amatista sobre mi nueva misión sabiendo que Garnet y Perla estaban en la misma mesa… ellas volverían a darme el sermón si hacia eso, lo peor es que ya me lo sabía de memoria. ''El amor toma tiempo en formarse y tú no puedes venir y simplemente destruir ese amor por un problema que hayan tenido. '' Diría Garnet mientras que Perla me vería con desaprobación. No tenía la culpa de ser una facilitadora en un momento difícil.

— ¡Nada!— respondí con un grito rápidamente, captando la atención de los demás estudiantes de la cafetería, esto era vergonzoso, mi plan de pasar desapercibida había sido un fracaso.

— ¿Por qué no llegaste a la clase de historia?— preguntó Perla alzando una ceja al ver como trataba de ocultar mi rostro con mi sudadero. No sabía que contestarle, estaba nerviosa de seguir arruinando la misión, necesitaba el dinero, quería esa consola de videojuegos… piensa Peridot, una respuesta rápida.

—Estaba… estaba… en la biblioteca buscando el libro que debemos leer para finales de semestre. — respondí, satisfecha con mi ingeniosa contestación, ellas se tragarían esa mentira… ¿No es así? Vi como Jasper me observaba con una mirada que gritaba '' ¡Ayuda, termina con ella lo antes posible!'' mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de Lapislázuli. Le había dicho a la muy bruta que debía mantenerse distante… bueno, no hay que perder la calma, podía devolverle su libertad.

—Escucha Peridot… no quiero que te metas en problemas. ¿Entiendes?— dijo Garnet tratando de llamar mi atención.

— ¿Disculpa? Soy la persona más pacifica que conozco… pero si te hace sentir mejor, no me meteré en problemas. — respondí asintiendo con la cabeza tratando de ignorar las miradas de auxilio que me mandaba Jasper. Era por eso mismo que no mucho me gustaba hacer trabajos en la escuela… solo tenía que esperar la hora de salida, seguir a Lapislázuli hasta su casa para analizar el perímetro, continuar con mi investigación de campo y terminar el trabajo este viernes. Todo estaba fríamente calculado, le pedí los apuntes de clase a Perla para que Garnet viera que no me traía nada entre manos y pudiéramos seguir con nuestra conversación normal. Genial, todo estaba saliendo genial, ahora no podía faltar a las clases que tenía junto a Garnet y Perla… ellas empezarían a sospechar si faltaba a clases y me ven en la cafetería observando a Lapislázuli como si fuera una acosadora. El resto del día fue aburrido, ¡Lapislázuli no hizo absolutamente nada! Ella pasaba desapercibida entre las clases… a excepción cuando molestaba con ese sonido de gases que hacía con su mano. Si las cosas seguían de ese modo tendría que interactuar con ella para obtener más información, esperé detrás de la escuela a que Lapislázuli saliera… sé que suena espeluznante pero era parte del trabajo.

—Chica de las rupturas. — resonó una voz detrás de mí, no pude evitar alarmarme ante ese nombre, volteé rápidamente para encontrarme con una chica de cabello morado oscuro. —Jasper dijo que tú podías ayudarme con una situación. — continuó diciendo mientras yo frotaba mi frente con fastidio ¡¿Acaso Jasper no había entendido la parte en donde dije: tú y yo no nos hemos visto?! Sabía que tenía que ser más clara con ella… no había de otra, trabajo es trabajo.

—Es Peridot y ¿Cuál es la situación?— pregunté soltando un suspiro de fastidio al ver como Lapislázuli salía de la escuela. No había de otra, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para seguirla a su casa.

—Ehh… veras… Malaquita y yo no hemos tenido una muy buena relación, así que como Jasper comentó que tú la estabas ayudando, creí que sería una buena idea pedirte que terminaras con ella por mí. — explicó rascando su cuello con nerviosismo, mostrando una foto de Malaquita que tenía en su celular.

— ¿Cómo quieres que termine con ella?— pregunté alzando una ceja mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Estoy corta de dinero… así que quiero que sea algo sencillo. — comentó con cinco dólares en su mano, podía sacar algo del basurero de la florería que queda a tres cuadras de la escuela y ponerle una nota sencilla, dejar todo en su casillero porque ella era la chica con la que tanto hablaba Lapislázuli y hacer como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. Acepté el dinero sin dudarlo mientras asentía con la cabeza, esto sería más sencillo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— cuestioné al ver que me había olvidado de ese factor tan importante.

—Sugilite. — contestó finalmente.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Pueden decirlo en un review con confianza.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias pequeñas criaturas por dejar reviews en este fic tan raro que estoy escribiendo, para este capítulo encontrarán cientos de referencias que espero disfruten (estaba viendo el episodio de Prehibernacion de Bob Esponja xD) tenía escrito más en mi cuaderno... pero escribir desde la tablet es tan tedioso. :/

Bien... creo que es necesario mencionar algo que todo el mundo ya sabe y eso es que Steven Universe no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá.

* * *

Este día habia sido tan exausto... pero, al menos tenia trabajo extra y ahora que pensaba en ello, debía buscar información sobre Malaquita; mataría a dos pajaros de un tiro, si sabia la clase de persona que es Malaquita sabría lo necesario de Lapis Lazuli para completar elntrabajo. Es como ese dicho "Dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres" ¿o no?

Encendí mi laptop ignorando todas las notificaciones de mis fanfics favoritos recién actualizados para concentrarme en buscar a Malaquita en todas mis redes sociales sin enviarle solicitud en Facebook porque la muy tonta tenia para que todo publico viera lo que publicara. Por una vez en la vida me hacia feliz la estupidez humana.

Empecé a revisar cada una de sus publicaciones recientes... a pesar que la mayoría eran memes con humor negro y comentarios absurdos... hasta que finalmente encontré una publicación que se veía prometedora, Sugilite la había etiquetado. Era un vídeo con un comentario diciendo "Excelente pelea." Juro que si no fuera por mi curiosidad no habría visto ese vídeo. Fue la razón por lanque una de mis compañeras de laboratorio de quimica habia dejado de asistir por dos semanas a clase, ella estaba allí, recibiendo varios golpes de Malaquita, con una canción del grupo Pantera resonando de fondo. No sabía mucho de Alexandrita, pero en estos momentos sentía empatia con ella en el instante que empecé a imaginar lo que me haría Malaquita si se llegara a enterar que fui yo la que terminó por su novia. Abracé mi peluche favorito mientras intentaba controlar mis lágrimas.

Malaquita había dejado hospitalizada a Alexandrita y ¡yo ni siquiera tienia seguro de vida! ¡¿Cómo era posible que mis padres no hayan podido asegurar la vida de su única hija?! y ni pensar en el servicio funerario... bueno, de eso no tenia que preocuparme tanto porque seguramente esa bruta me desmembraria para luego dejar mis partes exparcidas por todo el mundo... o lasntiraria al mar, para que de ese modo mis padres no tuvieran una lapida para ir a llorar. Mordi mis uñas con nerviosisme de solo pensar que mañana sería mi último día en la Tierra.

Debia de dejar de ser negativa en esta situación, todo saldría bien mañana, Malaquita no se daria cuenta que yo seria la que pondría la nota en su casillero, todo saldría de maravilla, llegaría entera y sana para el día Viernes y tendría más dinero para mi consola de videojugos. Ahora solo debía escribir la nota en donde Sugilite termina con ella, ordenar una mochila extra, para después intentar soñar cosas felices.

"Todo saldrá bien." murmuré soltando un suspiro.

* * *

¡No! Nada estaba bien, haber visto el vídeo de esa pelea no me había dejado dormir bien anoche, hice una lista mental de las posibles maneras en que Malaquita me mataría y ninguna de ellas era bonita, estaba segura que los tutoriales de autodefensa no me servirían de nada y podía apostar que si le entregaba la nota en público alguien grabaría mi muerte y la pasarian en ese programa de Mil maneras de morir. Podía observar con temor como Malaquita sacaba sus libros con esas enormes manos con las que me desnucaria si le entregaba la nota que tenía guardada en mi mochila, sería mi fin.

No pude evitar sentir nostalgia al estar en el pasillo que había recorrido tantas veces en mi vida. Extrañaria pasar tiempo con Garnet, Amatista y Perla... y Steven, extrañaría jugar con el pequeño Steven, extrañaria a cada uno de mis amigos porque no estaría presente cuando cada uno de ellos cumpla todas sus metas en la vida. No estaría viva para gritar a todo pulmón que el Piercy es canon, no estaria para ver la cara de incredulos que pondría Steven y Amatista cuando eso ocurra. Estaba segura que todos ellos le preguntarian a mis padres que fue lo que ocurrió conmigo, pero ni ellos lo sabrían, porque para cuando eso ocurriera... yo ya estaría en lo mas profundo del océano. Pude sentir como una mano era colocada encima de mi hombro y supe en ese instante que mi hora habia llegado.

"Matame de una vez... quieres." Susurré con los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas se iban acumulando en ellos.

"¿Qué?" Solté un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz de Garnet.

"¡Garnet! no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte." Dije observando como ella se acomodaba sus gafas de sol mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"La mayoria de veces te alegras de verme cuando te has metido en un problema. ¿Ha pasado algo que quieras comentar?" preguntó con su tipico tono monótono.

"¡No! no ha pasado nada... ¡Lo juro! Todo esta perfectamente bien." respondí con nerviosismo tratando de aclarar mi voz ya que podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Garnet a travez de sus gafas. "Si me disculpas... iré a mi clase en este momento." continúe diciendo mientras arrastraba la mochila extra que llevaba con ropa extra de natación.

Llegué a mi primera clase, me sente en el último escritorio porque lo que menos quería era que me vieran en el horrible estado en el que me encontraba, solo podía pensar en ese vídeo y en la manera tan despiadada en la que Malaquita acabó con Alexandrita. Yo iba a morir si Malaquita llegaba a ponerme sus manos encima, me aplastaria para luego colocar mi cabeza en una pared como lo hacen los cazadores de animales. Sabía que tenía que haber cobrado más, había sido tan estupida al haber asegurado mi muerte de esa manera, pude haberle dicho a Garnet sobre mi situación, ella me habría ayudado y le daría una buena paliza a Malaquita... bueno, quizas se habría molestado en un principio y me dedicaría la nariz susurrante del rechazo total... pero quizás después se apiadaria de mi pobre alma y me habría ayudado.

¿A quien engaño? yo solita me metí en esto... no debía arrastrar a más personas en este trabajo. Debía concentrarme lo mejor que pudiera, buscaría el momento adecuado para dejar la nota en su casillero, nadie me vería, seria invisible y sigilosa como un ninja, escaparía lo más rápido que pudiera... y si en dado caso ella llegara a descubrir que fui yo, tendria que fingir mi muerte... pero asustaria a mis padres así que lo mejor sería dejar el país para iniciar una nueva vida en Canadá, cambiarme el nombre y si es necesario... cambiarme de género porque la cirugía en Canadá es gratis.

Estaba segura que con eso en mente todo saldrá de maravilla.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo porque lo explique en la primera nota de autor, aparte que su servidora es una perezosa. :)

¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? expresen su opinión en un comentario...

PD: disculpen si encuentran algun error.


	4. Plagio Plagio PLAGIO!

Odio poner notas de autor en medio de fics pero en verdad estoy furiosa, me acabo de enterar que he sido plagiada, mis historias están en una página (wattpad) que no utilizo porque no me gusta. Un lector me informó de esto y estoy eternamente agradecida por eso, tenía planeado actualizar este fic por eso que ya estamos en el mes de febrero y que mejor que empezar con una actualización de Rupturas Express (algo trivial) pero con eso de que estoy siendo plagiada de la manera más descarada, honestamente en este momento no me siento cómoda como para escribir y descargar mi ira en cualquier otra cosa. Estoy enojada y decepcionada, tuve que crear una cuenta en Wattpad para poder dejar reviews en MIS propios fics, lo peor de todo es que la o el que me plagió eliminó mis comentarios sarcásticos. (Si, a las dos de la madrugada estaba dejando reviews)

Soy una persona impulsiva… y se han metido con mis trabajos, mis pequeñas creaciones han sido profanadas, no soy la mejor escritora, ni me considero una diosa escribiendo, pero me molesta que hayan transcrito varias de mis historias y la persona que me plagió se está llevando el crédito de ellas.

A los demás autores que leen esto, espero que revisen si sus historias no han sido publicadas en otro sitio web sin su consentimiento.

Esta nota es también informativa, espero que comprendan mi situación, debo hacer algo al respecto y espero que no les ocurra lo mismo que a mí.

Mis mejores deseos.


End file.
